03 lutego 1990
Program 1 8.00 "Tydzień na działce" 8.20 "Na zdrowie" - program rekreacyjny 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Kino Teleferii: "Podróż Natty Gunn" - film prod. USA 10.35 Dt - Wiadomości 10.45 "Azjacka mozaika" (1) - "Kosmiczny taniec Siwy" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 11.45 "Azymut" - magazyn wojskowy 12.15 "Z Polski rodem" - mag. polonijny 12.40 TV koncert życzeń 13.10 "Tryptyk z ziemi obiecanej" - "Opowieść o pałacach wyjątkowych" - film dok. TVP 13.40 TV Teatr Prozy - Roger Martin du Gard "Jakub", reż. Ludwik Rene, wyk.: Andrzej Seweryn, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Tadeusz Białoszczyński, Mieczysław Voit i inni 15.00 Sport - Mistrzostwa Europy w jeździe figurowej na lodzie: pary taneczne 16.15 "Być reporterem" - Chris Niedenthal 16.40 "Rewizja nadzwyczajna": Pierwszy proces organizacji "Wolność i Niepodległość" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Polska walcząca 1939-1945" - polskie siły zbrojne na Zachodzie 18.30 "Butik" 19.00 Dobranoc "Przygody misia Colargola" 19.10 "Z kamerą wśród zwierząt" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Detektyw Sadie i syn" - film kryminalny USA reż. John Lle- wellyn Moxey, wyk.: Debbie Rey- nolds, Brian McNamara, Sam Wanamaker, Cynthia Dale 21,40 Sport 22.00 "Tydzień w polityce" 22.10 "Dekada długów" - jubileusz kabaretu "Długi" 23.15 Telegazeta 23.25 Kino sensacji: "Bandyci w Mediolanie" - film prod. włoskiej, reż. Carlo Lizzani, wyk.: Gian Maria Volonte, Tomas Milian, Margaret Lee 1.00 Zakończenie programu Program 2 13.55 "Bariery" 14.25 "Świat o ekologii" 14.55 "Okavango - klejnot Kalahari" - "Żyjący klejnot" - serial przyrod. prod. angielskiej 15.25 "Spektrum" 15.40 "Przygoda z Alaską" - serial dok. prod. RFN 16.00 Meandry architektury" "Prosto czy krzywo" 16.25 Sport 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 "Dolly Parton Show" 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "Wielka gra" -- teleturniej 19.30 Rewelacja miesiąca - Giuseppe Verdi "Luisa Miller" z Covent Garden Opera w Londynie, wyk.: Katia Ricciarell, Placido Domingo oraz chór i orkiestra Royal Opera House Covent Garden w Londynie, dyryguje Lorin Maazel komentuje Bogusław Kaczyński 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Znowu w Brideshead" (5) - serial prod. angielskiej 22.35 Rewelacja miesiąca - G. Verdi "Luisa Miller", cz. 2 23.25 Komentarz dnia 23.30 Program na niedzielę BBC1 9.00 Going Live! 12.12 Weather 12.15 GRANDSTAND 12.20 Commonwealth Games 12.40 Racing 12.45 Coral Bookmakers Handicap Hurdle (2m) 12.55 News 13.00 Ski-ing 13.10 Racing 13.15 Johnsey Estates Steeplechase(Handicap. 2 1/2m) 13.25 Ski-ing 13.40 Racing 13.45 BMSS Persian War Premier Novices Hurdle (2 1/2m) 13.55 Rugby Union 16.10 Commonwealth Games 16.40 Football 17.05 News; Weather 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 The Flying Doctors Give a Dog a Bad Name 18.05 Jim'll Fix It 18.40 Little and Large 19.15 The Paul Daniels Magic Show 20.00 Waterfront Beat 5 20.50 News and Sport; Weather 21.10 Midnight Caller Someone to Love 22.00 Dave Allen 22.30 Commonwealth Games 23.30 European Figure-Skating Championships From Leningrad. Free Dance 0.00 The Hot One 1.40 Weather 1.45 Closedown BBC2 7.30 Saturday Starts Here!, Playdays 7.55 Mersey Tales Punishment Book by David Self 8.00 New Adventures of Mighty Mouse Scrappy's Playhouse 8.15 ChuckleVision 'Really?' 'Wheelie!' 8.30 Thundercats Spitting Image 8.55 Open University 8.55 Introduction to Economics 9.20 The Changing Experience of Education 10.10 Technology: Facts Are Not Enough! 10.35 Constable: The Leaping Horse 11.00 Managing Schools 11.25 Modern Art: Picasso 11.50 Small Business: The Successful Seven 12.15 Strategic Management: Flying in the Face of Change 12.40 Panel Painting 13.05 Children's Drawings 13.30 The Changing Countryside 14.45 Shrikant 5 15.25 Robin Hood Junior 16.25 Saturday Cinema: Ice Cold in Alex 18.30 NewsView; Weatherview 19.15 A Wake for Sam: Happy Days 20.50 Saturday Night Clive 21.35 Making Out: 5: What does a human resources manager do? 22.25 Greystoke: the Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes 0.40 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Early Morning 9.30 Listening Eye 10.00 To the End of the Rhine 12.15 Dance with Me 12.45 Racing 15.30 Soviet Spring: Orphans of Minsk 16.30 Film: The Six-Sided Triangle 17.05 Brookside Omnibus 18.00 Right to Reply 18.30 Scottish Eye 19.00 The World This Week 19.15 Europe Express 20.00 Adventures: Into The Great Solitude 21.00 4 Play - A Fair and Easy Passage 22.15 Brando 23.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 23.50 Film: Village of the Damned 1.15 Film: Children of the Damned 2.55 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1990 roku